


Longingly I look upon you

by Ryenan



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lokis' POV of his love for Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longingly I look upon you

Loki Laufeyson had never been in love. He had never had anyone to open up to, or have anyone open up to him. But this man, with his dark eyes turned crystal blue, and ears no sound affected. He had told him everything, and listened in return. And Loki became enthralled, wishing to do naught but sit and listen and talk and be heard, by this beautiful man, this man who did not hate him. Loki is in love, so very much in love. And Loki is happy. But then, because of the Black Widow, who loved the man he loved, things went very wrong. And the next time Loki sees the man he loves, Clint has nothing but hate and pity in his eyes. Loki sees this in his face, and his heart breaks. He no longer cares if he wins or looses, because he is no longer loved.

 

Passing stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you,  
You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,)  
I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,  
All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,  
You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me,  
I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours  
only nor left my body mine only,  
You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you  
take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,  
I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or  
wake at night alone,  
I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again,  
I am to see to it that I do not lose you.

\- Oscar Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, short, Sorry!


End file.
